


相拥而眠

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: 刚刚通关3.3时候写的段子~
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 3





	相拥而眠

那段带着血腥气味的沉重历史已然告结，现在的伊修嘉德每一天都在向着更好的未来发展着。

不过这并不能改变这座云上之城一贯的寒冷天气，尽管壁炉里点着足够的柴火但也同样不能阻绝空气里的寒意，艾默里克又重新裹了裹身上的被子，他有些后悔为什么没在睡前喝一杯热红茶或是热巧克力暖暖身子。

房间的窗户被猛烈的寒风吹得哐哐作响，艾默里克几乎要把头整个都蒙进了被子。他记得前两天才请人帮忙加固过那扇窗户？艾默里克在困倦之中胡思乱想着。

窗户那边忽然发出了一声更甚之前的“哐嘡”声响，疲倦和睡意正层层袭来，但这恼人的声响却吵得他几乎要呻吟出声。

但艾默里克还没来得及抱怨，声音就哽在喉咙里，因为有个他无比熟悉的声音传到了他的耳边：“抱歉吵醒你了，不过你这窗子关得实在是有些紧。”

“……埃斯蒂尼安？”他甚至不用抬头就能确认那个人的身份，因为除了那家伙也没有其他人会把爬窗当作自己习以为常的进门方式了。

“我说……你确定这样还能喘得过气？”埃斯蒂尼安忍不住评论了一下艾默里克几乎拉过头的被子。

艾默里克看着坐在床边脱下靴子的白发精灵，将被子掀开了一角，困倦语调里带着明显的笑意：“你竟然想到要回来？”

“因为听说有人在等我。”埃斯蒂尼安撇了下嘴，万分自然地躺倒了艾默里克身边，就好像这个动作熟稔得已经练习过几百遍。

“嗯，我一直在等你。”艾默里克伸过手揽住身边人，鼻尖蹭着他散落在颈侧的长发上，语气亲密且柔软：“欢迎回来。”

“这次倒不问我去了哪里？”从前他也经常因为对龙战争离开皇都，回来的时候如果是深夜就会直接爬上艾默里克房间的窗户霸占他一半的床位。而艾默里克多半都要问问他究竟去了哪里，杀了哪些龙族，有没有受伤，啰嗦得像是雅伯里克附身。

“回来就好。”艾默里克这次倒没有多说，只是轻轻应了这么一句以后声音便轻了下去。

埃斯蒂尼安几乎是没过多久就听到了身边的黑发精灵传出了清浅均匀的呼吸声。

在云海见到那个人类龙骑士的时候他曾经提过，艾默里克最近似乎因为城市重建和神学院相关的一些事总是忙到很晚。所以大概真的是累极了？

埃斯蒂尼安偏偏侧过些身也伸手抱住了那个试图将自己圈在怀里的骑士。啧，这家伙还是这么怕冷。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”身边的人忽然轻轻皱了下眉，梦呓一般叫了声他的名字。然后又下意识收了收手臂，像是怕他逃走一般。

埃斯蒂尼安如同安抚一般捏了捏他的后颈，这是他们过往这么久来的相拥而眠产生的小习惯，只有埃斯蒂尼安会对他这么做。

接受到这个讯息的艾默里克果然慢慢放松了下来，他用极低的声音又轻轻说了一句话。

“我很想你。”

埃斯蒂尼安安静地微笑，然后闭上眼安稳地拥着艾默里克入眠。

我也是。

END.


End file.
